Bloody rain
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: Il suffit d'un coup pour qu'il s'affaisse, et tout de suite elle suffoque. Du sang et de la pluie, dans un confort total. Mort ou inconscient? CONTIENT DU LEMON PUR


BLOODY RAIN

Tout se fait dans un flash. Blade thongue lui assène son coup spécial dans la poitrine, le projetant loin derrière lui, lui faisant faire volte-face, me happant sur son passage. La bête monstrueuse s'envole dans les airs en faisant résonner un rire démoniaque de victoire. Son corps est maintenant étendu de tout son long sur le mien. Nous sommes tous les deux au sol, mais j'en suis la seule consciente. Cette attaque la mise K.O. Je ne peux pas bouger d'un cm, son poids m'en empêche. Je sens tout son corps contre le mien, sa lourde poitrine écrasant la mienne, son bassin coinçant le mien. Sa tête par chance n'était pas atterrie sur la mienne mais avait amorti sa chute en tombant dans le creux de mon cou. Il n'était certes pas mort car je sentais sa respiration brûlante dans mon cou. La mienne se faisait difficile, son buste bloquant mes poumons. Ses bras qu'il avait avancé en guise de protection étaient de chaque côté de nos têtes. Ses jambes n'avaient pas eu le temps de se recroqueviller, ses genoux venant se heurter contre les miens. La douleur était telle que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Bientôt, je pouvais sentir autre chose coulant doucement dans mon cou. Son sang. Je voulais appeler à l'aide mais ma voix restait blottit dans ma gorge et puis de toute façon nous étions seuls. Un filet de sang descendait lentement de son front pour finalement couler sur ma nuque. L'effet est à la fois plaisant pour sa chaleur, mais me met dans un état que je ne pourrais totalement qualifier. Les larmes coulent toujours le long de mes joues, s'écrasant d'un côté au sol et de l'autre sur sa joue. Sa respiration dans mon cou se fait de moins en moins rapide, son torse se gonflant de moins en moins. La peur m'envahit. Va-t-il mourir dans mes bras, comme cela, étendu de tout son long sur moi, sans en être conscient? Je voudrais au moins qu'il m'entende, si seulement je pouvais parler. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, excepté un sanglot aigu, de douleur et de peur. Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement et bientôt une goutte de pluie s'écrase sur mon front. Quelques secondes plus tard, les gouttes tombent par centaines, nous lavant du sang salissant nos corps. Mes larmes n'y paraissent plus. Un second sanglot déchire le son monotone et répétitif de la pluie battante. Mes bras n'étant pas sous son corps, je les lève du mieux que je peux pour entourer ses épaules. Les miennes me font souffrir, la chute les ayant frappée au sol dans un fracas. Je voudrais le garder contre moi, dans cette position pour toujours, si seulement il n'était pas blessé. Dans un léger coup de vent, son odeur de sueur mêlée à celle qui émane de son corps me parvient. Je voudrais m'enivrer de ce parfum, si seulement il était plus joyeux. La pluie bat toujours le sol et son dos quand je parviens à sentir le battement de son cœur contre le mien. La sensation est angoissante. Ce battement va-t-il encore ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter pour toujours, sans que le mien n'en fasse autant? Je voudrais avoir la force d'au moins m'appuyer sur mes coudes, me permettant de me libérer de l'emprise de son poids. Je pourrais ainsi le basculer sur le dos et soigner ses blessures après lui avoir fait reprendre conscience. Mais pour cela j'aurai besoin de son aide. Un dernier sanglot ose perturber cette scène angoissante. Sous la force de ce dernier sanglot, ma poitrine fait un bond. Je réalise qu'une chaleur apaisante envahit mon ventre et mes hanches. Je crois que celle-ci provient du sien, ayant retrouvé conscience. Descendant mes mains vers nos flancs, mes mains caressent les siens délicatement jusqu'à toucher une matière visqueuse qui se trouve être aussi sur les miennes. Son sang. Il est blessé sérieusement. Bientôt le rouge de son sang se met à teinter nos vêtements, montant vers le col de ma robe. Celle-ci étant fortement imbibée, son sang coule à travers, venant me réchauffer l'intérieur des cuisses. Cette sensation de chaleur qui plus tôt s'étendait jusqu'à mon cœur me glace maintenant le sang. Mon corps de raidit. Son souffle qui plus tôt me brûlait le cou se refroidit. Mes mains se crispent sur sa ceinture puis remontent vivement dans son dos. J'aurai voulu lui dire avant qu'il ne meure. Oubliant combien cette chute m'a blessée moi aussi, et comment j'en souffre, je canalise toutes mes forces vers mes bras, me permettant ainsi de m'appuyer sur un coude. Cette action m'épuise mais je ne veux pas en rester là. Je voudrais être capable de m'appuyer sur mon second coude, je voudrais pouvoir agir, et non pas rester sous lui, mourrant. Quoique le sol soit glissant à cause de la pluie, je m'appuis du mieux que je peux sur mon bras afin de prendre appui sur mon autre bras. J'ai enfin réussi. La souffrance dans mes bras est horrible. Je dois sûrement avoir une brèche dans l'épaule. Son corps est lourd, sa tête pend toujours dans mon cou et ses bras sont maintenant légèrement suspendus au-dessus du sol. J'essai de remonter un de mes genoux entre ses jambes afin d'avoir un autre appui mais ma robe m'en empêche. Le tissu atteignant mes genoux empêche une de ses jambes de passer entre les miennes. Gardant un des mes coudes au sol, je me sers du second pour rejoindre le bord de ma robe afin de la remonter à mes hanches. Ce n'est pas facile avec son bassin pesant sur le mien. J'y arrive tant bien que mal. Je passe finalement une jambe en la remontant, entre ses jambes inertes. Lorsque je reprends appui sur mon coude, je réalise que ma main est tachée de sang comme si je venais de l'y tremper. La seule chaleur qui me parvient a présent est celle de sa cuisse contre les miennes. Son souffle s'est fait de plus en plus faible est bientôt je ne le sens presque plus. Je dois réussir à me libérer avant que tout chez lui s'arrête. Lorsque je tente de me donner une seconde vague de force dans les bras afin de m'appuyer sur mes mains, je crois sentir un rayon de soleil passer à travers les nuages afin de me chauffer le visage et le cou. Cette chaleur s'intensifie. En levant mon regard vers le ciel, je n'y trouve aucune percée de soleil. J'en suis confuse. A mon oreille parvient un son qui m'effraie tout d'abord. Il vient de gémir dans mon oreille. Il est vivant. Le battement de son cœur recommence à frapper ma poitrine. La chaleur retrouve ses membres peu à peu. Sa cuisse entre les miennes frémit un instant avant de s'y glisser plus loin. Il remonte son genou. Je ne suis plus capable de bouger. Je ne saurai dire si ce qui se passe à l'instant ne sort pas de mon imagination. Mes mains toujours au sol se mettent à trembler. Je sens la chaleur de sa respiration redevenant brûlante. Son poids s'allège. En entendant le bruit de petits cailloux jonchant le sol qui roule, je réalise qu'il bouge ses bras pour prendre appui d'abord sur ses coudes. Son torse est maintenant contre ma poitrine mais ne l'écrase plus. Sa joue mouillée et toujours souillée de son sang me caresse la mienne lorsqu'il transfert son appui vers ses mains. Il est maintenant bien vivant dans mes bras, bien conscient de ses gestes. Certes c'est ce que je pense. Peut-être aurai-t-il été possédé par une de ces âmes errantes qui ne vous veulent que du mal. Mais le fait qu'il ne m'ai rien fait pour l'instant m'en dissuade. Je sens le mouvement de sa joue contre la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien être en train d'essayer de faire mais la joie de le savoir vivant me laisse sans réflexion. Il tourne sa tête vers ma mâchoire de sorte que je sens son nez fin toucher sous mon oreille. Ses cheveux doux mais hirsutes m'effleurent le front. Son nez glisse doucement le long de ma mâchoire jusque sous mon menton, pour ensuite remonter vers mes lèvres tremblantes. Sa respiration se fait forte sur ma bouche avant qu'il ne remonte complètement sa tête afin de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement. Mes yeux qui étaient alors fermés s'ouvrent brusquement pour le trouver le visage serein, sa bouche contre la mienne, son sang mêlé à l'eau de plus sur sa peau fraîche. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et humides. Je le regarde toujours, ne pouvant plus détacher mon regard du sien. Il ouvre finalement les yeux, toujours en m'embrassant. Ses yeux sont remplis de vie, de chaleur et je ne peux que le regarder. Il referme ses yeux avant de détacher sa bouche de mes lèvres. Il prend plein appui sur ses mains pour se séparer complètement de ma poitrine. Il rouvre ses yeux et me regarde. Je ne suis pas capable de parler et lui non plus semble-t-il. Mon cœur bat si rapidement dans ma poitrine que je crois qu'elle ma exploser. Le sang qui avant s'étendait entre nos corps tombe goutte à goutte de sa plaie au ventre. La souffrance ne semble plus l'envahir car il bouge facilement. Ma gorge se sert, je voudrais lui dire maintenant, lui dire pendant qu'il est encore conscient mais j'ai l'impression que si un seul mot sort de ma bouche il retombera dans son inertie, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une hallucination. Sa bouche qui plus tôt était contre la mienne s'ouvrit légèrement pour qu'un soupir en sorte. Il semble être accompagné d'un léger murmure dont la signification me parvient une seconde après.

«Luv ye……………………………………………………………………………………»

OMAKE

Le seul fait qu'il dise ces mots me chavire. Je suis certes incapable de lui répondre combien j'aurai voulu lui dire plus tôt. Une de ses mains lâche le sol pour venir se glisser sous mes omoplates. Mon seul appui est maintenant dans sa main. Je laisse mes coudes glisser sur le sol alors qu'il me dépose le dos sur celui-ci. Il libère sa main qu'il remonte ensuite à mon visage pour m'effleurer la joue du dos de sa main. La pluie bat toujours son dos et maintenant mon visage. Sa main se dirige ensuite vers mon flanc qu'il caresse tout en descendant vers nos ventres. Il passe sa main sur le sien pour sentir sa blessure. Cette action lui fait se tordre le visage dans une grimace que je voudrais rétablir. Sa main maintenant poisseuse de son sang, il l'essuie sur le dos de son gilet afin de la laver. Il baisse ensuite la tête vers ma robe qu'il découvre imbibée de sang au plus haut point. Il remarque aussi qu'elle est remontée assez haut sur mon ventre afin que nos cuisses puissent se toucher. Durant tous ses mouvements, je le regardais. Je l'étudiais. Son visage maintenant de retour face au mien, nos regards se recroisent. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose sans vouloir parler. Je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer son langage. Il pose sa main sur ma hanche, empoigne ma robe puis remonte son bras délicatement emportant la robe avec lui. Il découvre mon ventre taché de sang comme l'était ma robe, mais aucune blessure. Il étend son bras à côté de nous pour tremper sa main dans une petite flaque d'eau qui s'était formée. La main bien mouillée, il la ramena vers mon ventre pour se mettre à le frotter afin d'enlever le sang qui m'avait salit. Il répète ce geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la peau de mon ventre soit aussi propre que si jamais il n'avait reçu de sang. Sa main remonte ensuite une seconde fois vers mon visage pour y caresser le haut de nez. Il glissa son doigt le long de celui-ci, toucha ma bouche, atteignit mon menton puis laissa son doigt suivre son chemin en passant par ma gorge. Chemin faisant, son doigt atteignit le haut de ma poitrine. Il n'y resta que quelques instant avant de continuer à descendre, passant son doigt entre mes seins à travers le décolleté. Ceci me fait frissonner de plaisir. Il ne baissa pas la robe comme il l'avait remonté mais continu de descendre vers mon ventre. Passé le bourrelet que fait ma robe remontée, il chemine son doigt vers mon nombril puis coupe sa ligne droite pour rejoindre une de mes hanches qu'il caresse de sa paume. Il passe ensuite deux doigts légèrement sous ma culotte pour continuer de descendre sa main vers mes cuisses, retirant ainsi ma culotte. Durant tout cela, nos regards ne s'étaient lâchés. Il me regardait avec cet air propre à lui, ce regard et cette moue qui nous fait croire qu'il se fout complètement de ce qu'on peut lui dire. Mon visage est impassible, je ne pourrai jamais faire un visage plus heureux que celui-ci. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mon corps frissonne sous les tendresses qu'il me procure. Son bras complètement tendu sur ma cuisse, il lâche ma culotte maintenant assez loin. Ses mains sont douces et chaudes comme ses lèvres, me donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il me caresse le corps de sa bouche. Mes mains se décident enfin à bouger, descendant sur ses reins et empoignant sa ceinture. Elles descendent sous lui, entre nos bassins. Je rejoins finalement la boucle de sa ceinture d'armée dont je fait glisser la bande hors de celle-ci. Il me suffit ensuite de faire glisser sa fermeture éclair pour je puisse par la suite remonter mes mains dans son dos afin d'empoigner une seconde fois sa ceinture et son pantalon que je fait glisser sur ses fesses, à deux mains. Celles-ci effleurent sa peau, douce et chaude que l'envie me prend de placer mes paumes dessus. Je met donc mes deux paumes contre ses fesses qu'il remonte afin de faire passer sa seconde jambe entre mes cuisses. Sa chaleur corporelle m'impressionne. On aurait dit que jamais il n'avait été blessé presque mortellement, étendu au sol sur moi pendant un temps qui me parut interminable et resté sous la pluie battante presque tout ce temps. Je lui laisse la place pour ses jambes entre mes cuisses, comme je lui aurai laissé la place dans mes bras. Je sens qu'il est bien tendu, et qu'il effleure légèrement ma peau lorsqu'il ma passe la main sous les fesses afin de remonter mon bassin délicatement au-dessus du sol. Il recule doucement son bassin plus loin afin de pouvoir entrer en moi en toute facilité. Nos yeux toujours les uns dans les autres, il put observer une douce grimace de plaisir se former sur mon visage. Le sien reste impassible, aucune émotion ne se fait sentir. De nouveau il recule afin de revenir en moi. Une nouvelle fois la sensation de plaisir s'affiche sur mon visage. Or cette fois-ci, je peux lire sur son visage une forme de plaisir, représentée par un coin de ses lèvres qui se relève et ses sourcils qui défroncent. Un mouvement de va et vient s'installe par la suite entre nous deux, lui basculant son bassin d'arrière à l'avant, moi faisant onduler le mien afin de l'aider. Mes mains qui étaient restée sur ses fesses depuis le début se dirigent vers ses reins pour remonter vers ses omoplates, qui se tendaient de muscles et de plaisir. Bientôt un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, suivit du sien, plus rauque mais totalement sensuel. Il décide de fermer les yeux un instant pour apprécier avant de les rouvrir pour gémir de plus belle, plus fort cette fois-ci, accompagnée de mon gémissement. Nos gémissements gardent la même intensité pendant quelques temps, nos visages tendus de plaisir, chacun regardant l'autre qui le lui procure. Nous continuons de nous regarder ainsi alors qu'il accélère le rythme, accélérant ainsi nous plaintes douces. Les siennes se font de plus en plus fortes et rauques, bientôt devenues des halètements. Sa bouche se crispe d'abord pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de celle-ci mais il la rouvre d'un coup pour qu'une plainte forte et grave enterre le son de ma plainte aiguë. On ne peut détacher nos regards, observant chacune de nos faces lors d'une jouissance. Son visage est presque redevenu comme avant, empreint de cette expression faux derche qui ne me donne qu'une seule envie. Mes mains lâchent son dos pour prendre son visage à deux mains, tirer sa tête vers la mienne et rejoindre nos lèvres comme il avait fait précédemment. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, seule une nouvelle plainte s'étouffait contre nos lèvres. Le fait qu'il souffle légèrement dans ma bouche me fait l'ouvrir. Il y glisse sa langue chaude, allant caresser la mienne. Il continu son mouvement de va et vient, me tenant maintenant le visage d'une main. Sa langue découvre l'intérieur de ma bouche. Le goût de sa salive est étrange, entre le sucré d'une fraise et l'aigre d'une prune. Cette sensation d'avoir un fruit dans la bouche ne me fait que plus saliver. Gardant toujours les yeux ouverts pour ne rien manquer à toute cette scène. Son parfum de sueur mêlée à celle qui émane de son corps me monte à la tête, me faisant pencher la tête vers le côté afin de reprendre mes esprits. Ceci semble l'inquiéter mais je reviens vite face à lui. Toujours basculant son bassin contre le mien et lâchant ses plaintes rauques, il vient blottir sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, venant me respirer fort dans le cou. L'air brûlant qui sort de sa bouche me fait presque souffrir. Mes plaintes deviennent plus des plaintes de souffrance que de plaisir. Il me brûle, on croirait que du feu sort d'entre ses lèvres. Moi qui me sentais si bien dans ses bras, au beau milieu de nos ébats, je ne voulais presque plus être sous lui. Je ne suis pas capable de lui dire combien il me fait mal, mes gémissements dont le son s'amplifie me coupent le souffle. Ses propres jouissances couvrent les miennes, sa voix étant bien plus forte et grave que la mienne. Mes oreilles me font aussi souffrir, car ses plaintes fortes y arrivent directement. J'ai presque envie de le repousser, de créer un écart entre nous, tant il me fait mal au oreilles et au cou. Bien que le fait qu'il soit en moi me procure un plaisir que je n'avait encore jamais découvert, ce plaisir se dissipe. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tout arrêter, je ne sais pas si je revivrai ce genre de situation un jour. Mes mains retrouvent ses reins, pour que j'y enfonce mes ongles. Il lâche un grognement qui semble être de douleur. Comme s'il avait comprit que je lui rendait la pareille à ce qu'il me faisait endurer, il se retient de respirer par la bouche, occupant celle-ci à me couvrir le cou de baisers. Ses gémissements sont maintenant étouffés et le son ressemble à celui d'un chien. Maintenant que toute souffrance a disparue, mon plaisir d'être avec lui ne fait que s'amplifier. Mes plaintes deviennent de plus en plus rapides, aiguës et fortes. Les siennes tout autant c'est pourquoi il se dégage de mon cou afin de pouvoir les libérer librement. Une fois loin de mes oreilles, un cri presque se sauve d'entre ses lèvres, grave et fort, son visage se tordant dans une grimace qui me chavire. Sont corps est complètement tendus de tous ses muscles, mettant toutes ses dernières forces à notre plaisir. Je sens que je ne suis pas loin de lâcher mon dernier cri, et le son des siens me prouve qu'il n'en ai pas loin lui non plus. Ses mains se crispent tout d'un coup sur mon bassin. Ses yeux se ferment brusquement alors qu'il lance une plainte longue, rauque et la plus forte qu'il n'ai jamais sortit. Une demi-seconde plus tard la mienne se fait entendre, aussi longue mais la plus aiguë que je n'ai jamais pu crier. Son corps se relâche d'un coup, il s'effondre de nouveaux sur moi, de tout son poids, peut-être même plus lourd que jamais. Sa respiration est rapide et puissante. Mes yeux se ferment, sous l'effet d'une soudaine perte d'énergie. Nos corps sont mouillés au plus haut point tant il pleut, nos vêtements nous collant à la peau. Son poids sur moi fait le même effet que plus tôt mais la situation est bien différente. Il vient de s'endormir dans mes bras.


End file.
